Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien
Disclaimer: With his extensive history, it shall be a work in progress. In due time, I will add such history and any further details progressively over time. Viridiel (Known to everyone but a very select few as 'Dreadmane Vi') is the former Admiral of the Bell's Heel Corsairs, a fleet of rugged, antic and deubachery filled pirates with a direct goal of plundering, looting, ransacking, ambushing trade vessels on route, regardless of what it is flagged under. Horde, Alliance, Goblin Cartels; Such does not matter, as for the right price, the target will find no mercy, nor quarter. His authority amongst the seas and crew is quite simple: Take whatever you can, give nothing in return. He currently is the Admiral of the Coral Fang Privateers, a crew based on the naming of his flagship, The Coral Fang. Once a son born into a prestigious family of nobility, he fled the life of prestige class and decadence, setting forth to find his own place, to make his own mark. Over a couple centuries, his history is marred with quite disreputable rumors, such as making the first mark as a notorious thief and criminal amongst various kingdoms and organizations among Azeroth (Quel'Thalas, Arathorian, Dwarven, Kul Tiras, Stromgarde, etc.). Driven by his own lust for self-autonomy, such lead to his arrest and detainment as a slave amongst a Goblin Cartel for several years. Fated to be freed by the help of the crew and Captain Mellie Auclair of Orel's Vigilance, he enlisted with her crew willingly. Under his Captain's tutelage, he learned much on seafaring, quickly making a name for himself as a swashbuckler, all leading to becoming what he is today. The cunning veteran seafarer is known as a wise and brilliant tactican out at sea and on land, proficient in naval tactics and guerilla warfare. Rumors of his successes detail the events, stating his initial calling card: A ring of bells to jingle in echoes before the attack, all before cutting down his victims and targets. Another calling card of his own is etching the mark of the bell in victims, dead or alive, either leaving them at the scene, or dropping the fallen victims onto the nearest port. He is well adversed in ranged combat, proficient in the use of firearms. As he is an efficient shot, he is also fairly skilled with edged weapons. An aspiring engineer, he works specifically in Goblin engineering, working on creating various tools of weaponry and explosives, ranging from old schematics to new modifications. Dreadmane Vi is usually seen riding a magnificent beast, a large tiger named Javarus. The captain retrieved him upon an assault upon a Goblin trade vessel as a small cub, and since then, he has raised Javarus like his own, treating him with love, kindness, and decorating him with fine accessories and vibrant plates of armor. The bond between the man and his steed is quite kindred, and they both would protect each other with their lives. Appearance With a smug and devious smirk upon his face, the middle-aged Quel'Dorei before you walks with quite the pep to each step, all in a swaggering motion. A whistle would be the first thing heard from this peculiar man with an average build and a height of six feet, two inches. A forward compliment would follow, his voice raspy and sly, enriched with a large mixture of various accents and slang that would be suggestively picked up from extensive seafaring. His appearance looks rather unkempt, and unlike his kin, he seems to not share the same belief in hygiene care--Granted he bears the distinctive body scent that would suggest he does not frequently bathe, a lingering stench of rum upon his drawing breath. Even with the neglect of physical upkeep and maintenance, he still holds the aesthetic quality of rugged handsomeness. Matted golden locks drape down past his shoulders, the sound of jingling and clanking heard with each step, as each tangled braid and dreadlock is decorated with jewels, precious metals, bells and various knicknacks, all weaved and interlocked. His face displays the very trace of extended exposure to the warm sun, sun kissed. A prominent scar lines up his cheek, from his jawline to the subtle crow's feet of his eyes. His attire varies, but the general garb worn bears the color of crimson red, the very various mixture of thick hides and leather upon his body worn and ragged, his complexion covered in a light layer of soot and dirt. Of course, if one were to notice, they would find exposed areas of skin to be covered in a plethora of bright and elaborate tattoos. Each one for him is a story, a tale of the past as a reminder of the path he chose, what fate gave him, and to reflect upon his life; Every victory and defeat, success and blunder alike. However, one arm remains covered to the curio us eye, wrapped in linen bandages as if there was something to hide... Perhaps something intimate he keeps to himself. Weaponry, Explosives and Gadgets Seeing Dreadmane Vi unarmed is the rarest of sights, as he believes without his weapons and gadgets, he is naked; They are essentially an extention of his limbs and being. Things that are seen upon him (Not all at once) varies. The items following are what are most commonly seen upon him: Two cutlasses sheathed at his sides, two triple barreled revolvers and a blunderbuss in holsters, daggers sheathed in his spaulders, smoke, flash and sleeper bombs attached to his belt, and a pair of goggles resting upon his eyes, or along his neckline. Personality Dreadmane Vi, to simply elaborate, is one who is known to live extravagantly, enjoying the fruits of hedonism, living every day to it's fullest as if his life were to end at any moment. His ethic in regards to business however is of a different display, as he places his work, accords and responsibility of his crew and their well being with the highest regard and priority. Generally he does not fit the traditional culture and expectations of your average elf however, as he is quite flirtacious, blunt and essentially lacking true class. Of course, as a man with his past and notoriety amongst the seas, society norms, proper etiquette and other expectations amongst the Horde and Alliance masses are something he would loosely follow. Even with such to be taken in as a first impression, if one were to give him the benefit of the doubt in getting to know him, they may see a side of him that one would not expect or assume from stories, rumors, lies and exaggerations of his past. Of course, with how verbally blunt he is, tactless and sly, and the fact he might get too touchy feely with people he meets, how could one not have the usual first impression of negative implication? Personal Life Throughout many years of existing, fighting and seafaring, Dreadmane Vi kept his social circle expansive, all due to having a knack for business, along with his nature of being incredibly extroverted, social and an entrepreneur. Of course, with the many he can call a friend or colleague, there is the equal if not greater amount of feared and imposing enemies he has made over time. (A Work in Progress.) 'Friends and Allies' Clawmar Thunderfist Clawmar Thunderfist and Dreadmane Vi have quite the extensive history, knowing his fellow comrade and business associate shortly after the Second War and onward, and holds him as his closest friend. Through thick and thin, these two have fought and drank together with a mutual fondness, chasing women in ports during shore-leave, all to end up committing to the most absurd of drunken debauchery. Dreadmane Vi met him a long time ago in Stranglethorn Vale, when Clawmar was a young boy. Dreadmane Vi at the time was a first mate of the Crimson Siren and took him in to work under him. Over the years, he looked after his friend, giving him the ropes on seafaring, looting, pillaging, theft and the other various job duties that came with swashbuckling. Closer and closer they became, and eventually led the pirate captain to give Clawmar a promotion as his first mate. After the Second Sundering and Pandaria being fully discovered by the warring factions, Dreadmane Vi returned to find Clawmar as captain, and began reforming the strength of their crew. These two are incredibly close, estatic to see each other, and always getting into trouble, the strengthened friendship of questionable nature always shining with overwhelming masculinity and amusement. Dreadmane Vi and Clawmar's presonalities differ in many ways, and at times can clash, as they both can be rowdy, stubborn and quick to act. Of course, even with Dreadmane Vi being the elder by centuries, the dreaded admiral and the orc captain are quite the duo, and when paired up, can bring quite the relentless attack upon their opponents and foes. Ano'rel Sunfrost-Whitestar Being quite the formidable duo on the Great Sea and Azeroth, Ano'rel has been quite a friend, comrade and partner to Dreadmane Vi. Knowing each other for decades, they have banned together in many ransacking raids, pillagings and assaults, both at sea, and upon settlements across Azeroth. To Dreadmane, Ano'rel is quite the loose cannon... And that is a lot coming from the devious captain. However, Dreadmane Vi's own demeanor of remaining calm and tactful has balanced hers out in scenarios, making them quite the compatible pair. In her life and undeath, these two remained loyal in service to one another, with Ano'rel's ship, The Wandering Damnation under the Bell's Heel banner. However, with the surfacing of Ano'rel's recent confessions, their relationship has become slightly dampened, due to the news backed with evidence that Ano'rel's eldest daughter Nor is also his daughter. Even through good and bad, from peace and hostility of the verbal and physical nature between the two, they still remain strong as business partners and friends. Zyra'lith Emberstorm The relationship between these two is a peculiar one. Finding companionship and friendship almost upon the very moment of first interaction, the two first met on Dreadmane Vi's return to Silvermoon upon the re-incarnation of the Bell's Heel. Given her dehabilitating fear of drowning, in which Vi found puzzling and amusing, he retrieved books knocked into the grand fountain in the Court of the Sun, without questioning and exuding absolute gentleman-like kindness. With Zyra'lith being a historian, he knew exactly whom he was, and with an endearing fascination and fixation upon him, she complimented his past, his deeds, and many other qualities of the man. Granted with how self absorbed and narcisistic Dreadmane Vi is, he responded with satisfaction and warmth, his own ego stroked and inflated. However, their relationship is incredibly close, knowing many secrets of each other shed in privacy and confidence in one another, and their feelings towards each other are fierce. However, Dreadmane Vi finds himself frustrated in her times of helpnessless, rescuing her on many occasions from trouble she got herself into. Of course, when she is amongst others of questionable nature, he becomes overbearing and defensive, as his impulsive, growing need to protect her urges him so. As Dreadmane Vi has his reasons to be upset with her, so does she, dealing with his carefree lifestyle, his decadent impulses, and his wreckless actions that get him into trouble. As stubborn as Dreadmane Vi will be in how he feels he is the constant hero rescuing Zyra, the damsel in distress, it in whole truth is a double-edged sword. Thiaria, Captain T' With a rocky start, these two have come a long way. The two met when Thiaria attempted to pickpocket a fellow subordinate and crewmate, and Dreadmane Vi responded with placing his revolver at the back of her head with a cock of the hammer to elaborate a warning of future intentions, granted she proceeded with making another mistake. With such ill first impression it progressed further, Dreadmane Vi finding something within Thiaria he long missed. Drawing him in with allure was her eclectic, carefree spirit, her naivety, innocence hidden under her sassy disposition, her impulsive urges to do anything, her very notable trait of nicknaming all she meets, and to sound less classy... Her flexibility. Of course, with a spark of interest and affection towards each other, their bonds strengthed and grew. Thiaria was under Dreadmane Vi's assistance and tutelage without her even being aware, and Thiaria as his student, he became impressed with the transforming results, noticing her transcend into an independent, strong survivalist who exuded traits and impressions of leadership quality. Of course, as such emerged from anticipated dormancy, Dreadmane Vi still notices her remaining true to her former self, still delightful in company, the two fueling off each other, ensuing to become quite the bad romance of decadent, law-breaking nature. Given circumstances however brought Dreadmane Vi to entitle her with the promotion of 'Admiral', as he worked into easing into retirement.... So to speak. Of course, after sometime, their relationship became estranged due to Thiaria's gradually developing disgust towards his lewd and crude acts towards other women, and his dampened candidacy of being the father of her current child. They remain on speaking terms, but work separately. Adiana Sunrunner The two officially met sometime near Silvermoon upon Dreadmane Vi's return and re-induction into the Bell's Heel Pirates. Of course, with Dreadmane Vi hitting on the pregnant marquisse, it brought tension and unpleasant first impressions. With the two running into each other yielded other surprises however, as her Husband, Dal'Ghara, is Dreadmane Vi's estranged younger brother, thus exploiting the pirate admiral's former ties with nobility. Being that Adiana was one built on the values of family, she attempted to strengthen such a bond by working to employ the Bell's Heel Corsairs for work under the Horde, and providing Dreadmane Vi clearance papers through capitals amongst the Horde. In gratitude, the admiral works to keep her protected when her husband is absent, and a surprisingly unusual sitter for his niece and nephew Fioren and Kir'Athen Sunrunner. Dreadmane Vi however still tries with resilient persistence to bed the marquisse, yet the woman has built quite the resistance to his sleazy, sly charm. Currently, with the sudden absence of Dal'Ghara, Dreadmane Vi has worked with Adiana in her troubled times, watching over her children, and with a recent blunder, saving Adiana from her own demise in Northrend. For a considerable amount of time, she was placed om bedrest under the captain's supervision, tending to the foul curse's unyielding dreadful symptoms. Such as opened up their pasts and surprising commonalities that bring them both closer in friendship, such as the fact they were both once slaves. With such, Dreadmane Vi noticed the branded mark upon her thigh during care, piecing things together in his hazy, fading memory to recall that he in fact freed her from slavery quite some time ago, a time where Adiana was heavily drugged, and battling consciousness. Captain Arainea Ser'ket Through coincidence, Dreadmane Vi and Captain Arainea met upon a pirate coalition summit, finding a mutual resolution in it's objective and business. New to the sea faring lifestyle, the novice captain and novelist pursued Dreadmane Vi for guidance and experience to better herself, along with self-immersion in means to embolden the relatable context of several literary works in progress. With little persuasion involved, the former pirate admiral gladly took her in as his student, enjoying her at his side in such training. Throughout several months in their tutoring engagement, the pair have drawn closer in alluring satisfaction, Arainea invigorated with romanticism to every tale told from his life experience at sea, all while Dreadmane Vi finding her bubbly, optimistic and cheerful disposition along with her filterless, no holds barred banter and arguably unsavory and morally unpalatable repartee without pause endearing and incredibly amusing. With each day passing, their attachment--- As sexually tense as it may be--- boldens in strength. Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Bell's Heel Corsairs Category:Pirates Category:Coral Fang Privateers Category:Sailors